Long Gone
by DemiXXI
Summary: "Thank you so much, Isa!" Lea cried, tightening his embrace. "You're the coolest friend in the world!" Isa laughed. "I know. Now can you let me go? I feel like I'm getting the life squashed out of me." 'So much for having the coolest friend in the world.' A series of one-shots.
1. Frisbee

**A/N:**

**Fandom: Kingdom Hearts**

**Title: Long Gone**

**Author: DemiXXI**

**Type: One shot**

**Genre: Friendship & Hurt/Comfort**

**Characters: Lea & Isa**

**Setting: Various **

**Warnings: May contain slight spoilers for Birth by Sleep and Dream Drop Distance. Un-beta-ed, so expect minor mistakes.**

**Yaoi not intended – But take it as you please.**

* * *

Radiant Garden. His previous home. It had honestly been years that he had returned without a defined reason.

Sure, he had come back every now and then, whether it was to taunt Sora or check out the Heartless population. But he had never come back just for the hell of it.

Now he had all the time he wanted.

He passed by the Marketplace, watching as a bubbly girl with short black hair and a black headband ordered ice cream from Scrooge McDuck. If he remembered correctly, she was a member of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. Maybe he could sign up later. That would give him purpose for a while.

He had his hood up, trying his best to remain anonymous to the residents of the world. Nothing could be worse than being recognised for the wrongs he had done in the past.

He slipped by houses, taking in their aged appearances. Some had even crumbled, just a big mass of bricks on an abandoned lot. He remembered when some of these were being built, the months the hard workers spent working on them.

The area was deserted. He tossed down his hood, letting fiery red locks protrude, freeing them. His emerald gaze passed over and into the woods, far past the housing district. His eyes narrowed. That was where _it _happened.

He silently trudged over, banishing the horrid memories that threatened to surface. He stopped as he reached a spot within the trees. They too had aged. Various scrapes of claws were visible on trunks, telling a tale long forgotten.

Something caught his eye. An unnatural looking lump under the dirt. He kneeled as he began digging.

Only a few seconds had passed when faded orange and red entered his view. He dug faster, completely extracting the object.

He froze.

_You still play with toy swords? That's cute._

He held in his hand a black frisbee covered in dents. The orange and red face design had faded with age.

_Tada! Whaddaya think?_

The last time he had seen it was when _it_ happened. It was just before he was cornered within the castle. He had run a lot that day. He _and_ his best friend.

_Ya see what I gotta put up with? Sure hope you don't have friends like him._

Ex- best friend.

_I want everybody I meet to remember me. Inside people's memories, I can live forever._

"How could you do this to me, Isa?"

_**[Over a decade earlier…]**_

"Lea! Wait up!"

A twelve year old, fiery redhead weaved through the customers of the Marketplace. A blue haired boy around the same age tried to keep up, almost knocking into people as he ran.

Lea merely laughed, picking up speed. The boy behind him groaned.

He came to an abrupt stop, the boy behind knocking into him.

"He-ow!" Lea cried, glaring at his friend. His friend looked sheepish and then glared back.

"You're the one that stopped!" His friend countered.

Lea turned away. "Yeah, well… whatever. But check this out, Isa!"

Isa's sea green eyes followed Lea's example. The two stood in front of a shop, looking in at a glass display. Sitting in the middle on metal stands were a pair of frisbees. The designs had a black base and red background, topped with a picture of an orange and yellow fire that looked like it had a face.

"They look weird." Isa stated.

"They look awesome!" grinned Lea. The red head tugged on his friends arm, pulling the blunette towards the shop door. "C'mon, Isa! I wanna check 'em out!"

Isa gave up his attempts at detaching his friend and allowed himself to be guided inside. Lea immediately approached the shop cashier.

"Excuse me, Mister," Lea put on a polite façade. "How much for the frisbees?"

The male cashier laughed. "The ones in the window?"

Lea nodded eagerly.

"They're six-hundred munny a set. Are you looking to purchase them?"

Lea's smiled faded. "Six-hundred munny! But I've only got three-hundred and forty!"

The cashier crossed his arms.

"Sorry, kid. Unless you have six-hundred munny, I can't sell them to you."

"Aw! This bites!" Lea turned away, crestfallen. "C'mon, Isa. Let's go."

Lea left the shop in a huff, leaving his blunette friend inside. He made his way to the Fountain Court and sat glumly on a ledge, his face in his hands and his feet swinging below.

He sat in silence until he heard footsteps. He turned to find Isa with a bag in his hand.

"Huh?" Lea gawked at the boy.

Isa pulled two objects out of the bag. Lea's green eyes lit up and he bolted from his spot.

"Isa! What- why?!" Lea fumbled for words.

"I was going to ask you to wait, so I could tell you I had enough, but you ran off," Isa explained with a smirk. Lea stared at his friend as he was handed the set of frisbees.

"Why?" he asked.

"You're my friend," said Isa. "And friends do things for each other."

"Oh," Lea grinned. "Then I guess I have to do _this_!"

Lea lunged at his friend, wrapping his arms around the boy, trying his best to avoid hitting him with the frisbees. Isa stood unmoving, only smiling faintly.

"Thank you so much, Isa!" Lea cried, tightening his embrace. "You're the coolest friend in the world!"

Isa laughed. "I know. Now can you let me go? I feel like I'm getting the life squashed out of me."

Lea burst out laughing and let go. "Sorry!"

"It's okay. Let's just get going; my parents want us back before lunch," Isa passed Lea the empty bag.

"Right," said Lea, grinning like a maniac and putting the frisbees in the bag.

The two hurried off towards the housing district, laughing and joking along the way.

_**[Present time…]**_

Lea felt a tear fall down his cheek.

"So much for having the coolest friend in the world," he mumbled.

Lea let the dented frisbee fall to the ground as he stood, his face contorted with anger.

"Xehanort did something to you, Isa," he growled, emerald eyes blaring into nothing.

Lea summoned his charkrams, _Eternal Flames_, and threw them into the trees. There were two small explosions as they hit and lodged themselves into the trunks, hissing loudly after the impact.

Lea ground his teeth, more tears threatening to fall. The charkrams vanished in wisps of blazing fire.

"I'm gonna save you, Isa," Lea clenched his hands. "Even if it's the last thing I do. I'm gonna make things right again!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yes, even Lea cries – He's only human.**

**My initial thoughts when Isa attacked Lea were, "What! No! Isa, what the heck are you doing?!" **

**Also, did anybody notice the cameo by a certain Wutai ninja?**

**I was feeling angsty when the idea for this came to me. I too have been feeling betrayed recently. But things will get better.**

**So, what are your thoughts? Like it, hate it? Want more? I'd love to know through your reviews!**


	2. The Sun and the Moon

**A/N:**

**Fandom: Kingdom Hearts**

**Title: Long Gone**

**Sub-title: The Sun and the Moon**

**Author: DemiXXI**

**Type: One shot**

**Genre: Friendship & Hurt/Comfort**

**Characters: Lea & Isa / Axel & Saïx **

**Setting: Various **

**Warnings: Contains spoilers for 358/2 Days and Dream Drop Distance. Un-beta-ed, so expect minor mistakes.**

**Yaoi not intended – But take it as you please**.

* * *

Sea green eyes stared up at the big building. This was where he was going to spend most of his time for a large amount of his life.

School.

Multiple children of various ages were spread far and wide. The boy couldn't help but feel lost. It was his first day.

He dreaded the steps he knew he had to take to reach his desired destination. So he walked slowly and rigidly. Sets of curious eyes followed him, or was it his imagination?

Someone near him laughed. What was so funny? What he wore? The colour of his hair? Sure, his hair was blue. But others had the same, what was so different about him?

He shifted his backpack on his shoulder. He looked down, finding comfort in watching his feet.

VII-VII-VII-VII

He sat quietly, listening to the teacher as she gave out instructions. The other children fidgeted and squirmed, itching for some form of activity.

The teacher told them all to get a piece of paper each and a box of crayons. He did exactly what he was told and sat down at an empty desk.

"Now, is everyone ready?" asked the teacher. "Good. Now, what I want you to do is draw anything that pops into your head. You have until the bell rings."

The boy sat there, staring at the page, the teacher's words echoing in his mind. The box of crayons were unopened, yet to be used. He couldn't think of anything to draw.

The other children were already into their task; some drawing animals, some drawing their family, and some drawing their friends.

A friend. That would be nice.

The boy finally picked out a yellow crayon and held it to the white paper. He drew an up-right banana shape. It looked bare, so he picked out the black and added eyes and a mouth. It needed a nose; and he drew just that.

He filled in the remaining space with yellow. He studied the picture and realised it only took up half the page.

"Ha-ha! What is that?! It looks funny!" a taller boy peered over his shoulder, pointing at the drawing.

"It's a –" the boy tried to explain.

"Who cares?! It looks funny!" cried another boy.

The boy felt small and unworthy in the pair's presence. They laughed continuously as the boy pouted, hiding her face in his hands.

"HEY!" cried another voice. "Stop it!"

Another boy approached them. His flaming red hair caught the pouting boy's eye. Emerald green eyes proudly glared at the laughing pair.

The red head pushed past them and looked at the boy's picture. He grinned and turned to the boys.

"Can't you guys see that it's a moon?" the red head asked. "And it's awesome! Why don't you go pick on someone else!"

The two boys stopped their giggles and frowned. They walked away in grumbles.

The red head turned to the now confused blunette boy. "Hold on a sec; I'll be back in a second."

The boy nodded and the red head disappeared. He returned a few moments later carrying another paper and clear tape.

"Here," said the red head. "Check this out!"

The blunette boy looked at the paper shoved in his face. It was a scribble drawing of a sun in orange and yellow. It had a smiling face. The red head pulled it away and folded it so only one half of the paper was seen and put it on the 'moon' picture. He placed multiple pieces of tape around the edges and then held up the whole thing with a big goofy smile.

"See," he pointed to the picture the blue haired boy drew and then his own. "The sun and the moon! It looks awesome, right?"

The blue haired boy smiled and nodded.

The red head dropped the picture on the table and then pointed to himself with his thumb.

"My name's Lea," he said. "What's yours?"

The blue haired boy's sea green eyes lit up.

"Isa."

"Great! Now you're my new best friend, Isa!" Lea boasted.

Isa blinked, slightly embarrassed.

"R-really?" he stuttered.

"Of course!" cried Lea. "Who else will draw the moon when I need it?!"

Isa simply smiled.

"Are you busy this weekend? I was thinking of asking my parents if I could by some Sea Salt ice cream from that new shop in the Marketplace," said Lea.

"I could ask?" replied Isa. "Sea Salt sounds weird."

"That's the point! We can do all sorts of weird stuff together!" Lea grinned. "Y'know what, Isa? I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship! Got it memorized?"

Lea couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

_Axel. I have a message from Lord Xemnas. We have reason to believe that one or more of the members assigned to Castle Oblivion intend to betray us. Find them, and dispose of them._

_Something at Castle Oblivion changed you. Does the past mean nothing to you now?_

_Which would you rather suffer the loss of; Some make believe friendship, or a real one?_

_Come on, I would have told you that much. I gotta hand it to you... You were right. About Marluxia, the traitors... You knew exactly what was up._

_The Organization's got a second castle situated in the world between worlds. It's called Castle Oblivion. Got it memorized?_

_Ha ha, relax, would ya? I'm kidding. I just gotta keep my mouth shut about it, or else Saïx will get on my case. You know how he gets._

* * *

_We're people again. But only the ones who joined the Organization here. I guess Xehanort doesn't count, but where are Braig and... Isa._

_Promises to keep. I'll always be there to get my friends back. What, bad timing? You had your perfect little script, but you kinda forgot to write the sequel. Now, let's find out what happens!_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Two in one day – that's a record! **

**I'm not so happy about how this all came out, but that's just my opinion.**

**I want to hear all of yours :D**


End file.
